


The Lingerie or the Man?

by j_love1722



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dominant Stiles, F/M, Lingerie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, blindfold, fifty shades of hot, submissive lydai, vagainal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_love1722/pseuds/j_love1722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an argument about which came first... the lingerie or the man? Hot styida smut to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lingerie or the Man?

“Fifty dollars for a pair of lace?” he asked, looking at their bill and cross checking it with the pile of receipts he had laying in front of him. He looked at her incredulously as she continued to eat her ice-cream like it was nothing, slipping the spoon from her mouth with a pop. “Lyds, hello, are you kidding me? Fifty dollars? Lace? Why don’t you just wear a shoe lace?”

She shook her head, taking another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, shrugging. “I mean, would you want me too?” she looked at him with a playful innocence in her eyes. She smiled at him when she saw that he wasn’t falling for it. “Oh come on, Stiles. I indulge in a pair of lingerie once in awhile-”

“Twice in one month,” he corrected her, not that it really did matter because she continued on with her rant as if he hadn’t said anything. 

“-and they are all for you. The reason that they don’t last me is because of you. So in reality, who is to blame that I have to continue to buy a new, matching set of underwear every month.”

He swallowed hard, then began chewing the cap of his pen, using his mouth to assault it as Lydia watched in envy. “If you didn’t wear them, and if they wouldn’t be so hard to take off, I wouldn’t have to rip them off now would I? It's like argument of the chicken and egg. Without the chicken, there should be no egg but without the egg there would be no chicken."

She laughed at him, dragging her cool spoon across her bottom lip. “I love it when you talk theory to me.” Getting up, she sauntered her way over to him, leaning to look over his shoulder at the papers he was going over. If he turned his head just a little bit, he would get the perfect view of her supple chest. He felt a shiver go down his spine when her hands made their way to the back of his neck, her nails scraping against his skin until her hands made their way to his shoulder. “I love it, when you talk anything to me, really,” she whispered into the shell of his ear.

 

“But you think it’s sexy when I wear them, so in reality this is all your fault.”

He looked at her, his eyes squinting, analyzing the point she had just made. “In reality this whole argument is like the case of whether the chicken came before the egg. How is there an egg  
He let out a shaky sigh, glancing over at her over his shoulder and catching a glimpse of her cleavage. He could feel his pants getting tighter with every second. “You know, I really should finish getting all of this paperwork done.” He explained to her, trying to concentrate on finishing the paperwork that they had, but she was just so distracting and the lips were deliciously grazing against his skin, her hot breath hitting his pulse point in a way that made him see stars. “Screw it,” he whispered, turning around and burying his face into her chest while picking her up, swiftly pressing her against the wall.

She grabbed onto the back of his head, gripping his hair like it was her life support as he peppered kisses against her chest. She moaned at the contact of his lips with her hot skin. “The things I want to do to you right now,” he said, making his way up her neck until his lips met her cool ones, dancing around each other. 

She pulled away and looked at him, her pupils dilated with lust. “Show me,” her voice was low and husky as she grazed her nose against his, closing her eyes, engulfing herself in his scent. She could only imagine all of the things that he could do to her, she loved when he took control, like an animal instinct just overtook him. “Take me how you want me.” She arched her back to try and get more friction from him. 

He grabbed her hands roughly and pinned them above her head, attacking her lips once more. “Are you sure, Lyds?” her only response was to nod as he took her shirt off and tossed it off to the side, taking her bra and doing the same thing. 

With all of the strength he had, he carried her to the bed where he laid her down, pinning her hands above her head again, this time tying them to the post of the bed with ties that he had laying around. This was her favorite part, when he asserted his dominance over her. She watched as he focused on making the knots on the ties suitable for their little game. His eyes furrowed as he made them perfectly, each with enough tightness to bite at her skin, but not enough to cause her any real pain. 

When he was done, he made his way down her body, slowly ridding her of the shorts that she had been walking around in all day, taunting him, then taking the lace that they had been arguing over just minutes earlier, and ripping it. She could feel the smile that played on his lips against her skin at the irony of the situation. 

He blew a line of cool wind down her abdomen, making her grind her hips into the air, trying to get friction where she wanted it the most, when something brilliant occurred to him. He swiftly left her side and took off his shirt as he went to look for another tie. “Stiles, what are you-?”

She was halfway through the sentence before he planted her lips on his. “Do you trust me?” he asked, caressing her face lightly. She bit her lip, but nodded, he loved the way she looked so vulnerable, tied up and exposed just for him. She held her breath as she felt him place the tie around her eyes until all she saw was darkness, but she could feel everything ten fold.

It came as a surprise to her she felt his lips press against her most intimate area, a moan ripped through her throat, her back arching off of the bed in complete bliss as he worked her the only way he knew how. She could feel his hot hands on her knees, keeping them opened just for him. One of them snaked up her body until they were at her breast, fondling her just how he knew it would bring her to the edge, but not push her over.

She whimpered his name like a dirty prayer, begging him to let her finish. “Please,” she continued to plead, pressing herself against his mouth until a scream ripped through her throat, her body convulsing at the orgasm she had. Stiles continued to work his mouth on her until she begged him to stop, the pleasure being too much to handle. 

Stiles kissed the inside of her knee and kissed his way up until he was kissing her mouth. She could taste herself on him, bittersweet with a musky scent that drove her crazy. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him enter her slowly and unexpectedly, her eyes still covered by his tie. He moved into her slowly, then pulled out almost completely, thrusting into her roughly again.

“Lyds, you feel so amazing,” he said into her neck. “Always so amazing… love you so much… wish I could have you hall day wherever I wanted…” he always talked so much during sex, not that she minded. At the end of the day he was giving her mind shattering orgasms so he could do whatever the hell he wanted to her. “Come on baby,” he coaxed her, slipping his hand down her body, rubbing against her bundle of nerves vigorously until he could feel her walls begin to flutter in preparation for another orgasm. “Come for me,” he whispered hotly against the shell of her ear.

She came undone within minutes with him following soon after. Her nails dug into his back, he would not be surprised if he was bleeding a little bit, not that he cared, it made the experience, that much hotter. He groaned when her grip loosened, the pads of her fingers soothing the open wounds.

They laid there a heaping pile of mess for a few minutes, both trying to catch their breaths until Stiles moved away from her, untying her so she was free to move as she pleased. She looked over at him, a big smile on her face as she tried to get comfortable in a spot next to him, curling up so her head was on his chest. 

“This will go for the best sex ever, right?” he asked, pulling the covers over them.

She shrugged, “I don’t know… I think we can top it though. Are you up for round two?” she bit his skin lightly, grazing her teeth against his nipple, hearing him take in a shuddered breath.

He rolled them over so he was on top. “I can go all night, baby.”


End file.
